


The Disgruntled Mr Granger, and what happened after

by orphan_account



Series: Spitefix [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban is destroyed, Fantastic Racism, Goblin Bashing, fuck the goblins with a bloody sword, he doesn’t really appear in this, in this house it’s okay if they’re not human, in this house we hate GryffindorTom, only humans deserve to live, some Harry bashing, spite, the goblins are genocided out of existence, well House-elves too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Follows on from Gryffindor Tom’s atrocious Harry Potter Will Reading fic.
Series: Spitefix [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143023
Comments: 1





	The Disgruntled Mr Granger, and what happened after

**September 1,1997**

Christopher Granger was in shock - how dare the goblins seize his little girl and cut off her hand! She was innocent! What she’d done,she’d done for the good of the Wizarding world! He’d had a genetic healer restore her hand. Now it was time to exact revenge.

At 3:00,Muggle police and Aurors swarmed Gringotts bank. Destroying its ancient protective wards,they arrested the goblins en Masse - down to the little goblinings in the omnium mines below. They were hauled off to a secure cage under the Wizengamot to await trial.

**September 22,1997**

The trial of the goblins was swift. With Hermione and Dumbledore sitting in judgement they knew there would be no mercy for them. They were all sentenced to the Dementor’s kiss **.** A Dementor floated in,Kissed them en Masse,and left. The Prophet hailed Hermione as a true hero of society. In the meantime the running of Gringotts (renamed Godric’s in honor of Gryffindor) was transferred to human owners and tellers.

**November 5,1997**

Fred and George Weasley sat miserably in Azkaban since the mysterious Harry Evans had sent them here on trumped up charges. He had even taken the Marauders Map from them. All on a sudden they saw a helicopter land nearby. A Muggle soldier walked up to them. “Frederick and George Weasley,you are pardoned. Here is your Map.” He escorted them to the helicopter and took off. Once they were out of range an American B-52 dropped a nuke on Azkaban. The prison and island were destroyed.

**February 16,1998**

Harry couldn’t believe it. Susan,Meg,and Morag had left him. “You’re a tyrant,Potter! Setting those goblin freaks on poor Hermione,sending Fred and George to jail,having the Burrow repossessed,and everything else! Our Houses have declared blood feud against yours. All Noble Houses have.” With that Susan bound his magic so he couldn’t access any of it as long as he lived. He now lived in a dingy apartment in Philadelphia,working night shifts at a Burger King. He wished he hadn’t faked his death or questioned Dumbledore. The latter was now Minister for Magic. Hermione was Hogwarts Headmistress. The dark wizards and creatures were being hunted down and made extinct:word had reached him from Ron of Draco’s death at the hands of the twins. He had lost.


End file.
